1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of pulsation dampening devices. As conducive to an understanding of the invention, it is noted that in hydraulic systems utilizing pumps, especially those of the piston type, pulses are generated, the amplitude and frequency of which are dependent upon the displacement, speed and number of pistons in the pump. Where the pulse frequency and/or amplitude are high and the resultant pulses are permitted to propagate throughout the entire system without control, the repeated shocks imparted to the components of the system, such as fittings, valves, pipes, etc., can cause leakage and possible breakage of lines and other damage to the system components.
2. The Prior Art
In order to minimize damage due to the pulses in the hydraulic system, it is conventional to interpose a pressure pulse dampener device in the hydraulic system. Such devices typically comprise pressure vessels divided into two chambers, one chamber of which is filled with gas under pressure and the other chamber of which is communicated to the hydraulic line. When pressures of a predetermined magnitude are encountered, which magnitude exceeds the pressure within the gas chamber (e.g. the occurrence of a pulse), hydraulic fluid is permitted to flow into the hydraulic chamber, further compressing the gas. The energy imparted to the gas, after the pressure drops in the hydraulic system, is returned to the hydraulic fluid, with the result that a more even pressure condition exists in the hydraulic fluid downstream of the pulsation dampener.
An advanced form of pulsation dampener is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,418 of Jan. 1, 1974, in the name of Abduz Zahid.